1. Field of the Invention
A power management system and method are disclosed. The system can be a high availability power delivery system. The system can be GPS tracked.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power management systems are networks of electrical components used for delivery of power to loads. Power systems are intended to condition the power, which is to say that the voltage and current delivered to the loads are regulated to insure consistency of power delivery. Power management systems often condition the power supply before delivery to the load, regulating the delivered current and voltage to suit the load.
Some power management systems have batteries that receive electricity from power inputs. The batteries can then supplement the power inputs, either providing power to the load concurrent with the power inputs, or when the power inputs are turned off or not available, such as a standard Uninterrupted (or Uninterruptible) Power Supply (UPS).
Batteries can only store incoming power at a limited rate. Accordingly, charging subsystems within power management systems may receive electrical power from power sources such as solar panels or a fixed 120 V line (e.g., from a wall outlet connected to a municipal or other governmental utility power supply) faster than the batteries in the power management system can absorb the charge, and some available power will be lost, for example such as heat.
Power management systems may also have no or one battery. The use of a battery at least helps increase power uptime when a usually-dependable power input, such as a power line, fails, but does not account for the power line and the battery. Thus, power delivery failure of these systems still occurs.
Also, power management systems often have a singular type of power output. That is, the power management system may be designed to output electricity at one fixed voltage and one fixed current.
Accordingly, a power management system that can store high rates of power into a backup battery is desired. A power management system with higher-availability (e.g., more uptime) than a typical single-battery system is desired. Furthermore, a power management system with different output voltages and currents to power different types of load current and load voltage demands is desired.